You'll Always Be My Little Girl
by Smiles4Spence
Summary: Reid reflects on watching his only daughter, Bailee, grow up as she goes to college and gets married. Contains a little bit of suggestive themes.


Happy Father's Day! This is based off of "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.<br>Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.*~**_

_**2025**_  
>I reluctantly loaded the last box into the SUV as my only daughter came out of the house. She wrapped her arms around me.<p>

"Thanks Daddy," Bailee said. She had JJ's blonde hair but had my brown eyes. I remembered when her head was covered by a little pink hat and I saw her brown eyes for the first time. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket and was my little princess from that day on. I was wrapped around her little finger. But time flew and she was off to college.

"No problem princess," I said. "I'll go get everyone else."

"Okay," Bailee said. I walked into the house where JJ finished packing Connor, Cody, and Kyle's bags.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," JJ said. She gave me a hug and kiss. "Are you ready to let her go baby?"

"I'm just scared of what's gonna happen once she's gone. I've always been able to be right there for her, to protect her, and now she's gonna be 2,623 miles away from home," I said.

"I thought CalTech was 2,624 miles from here," JJ said.

"I can't even think straight," I said. JJ gave me a kiss.

"It's okay baby," JJ said. "Let's hurry. It's a long drive to CalTech."

_**~*Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world.  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.*~<strong>_

Bailee waved goodbye as she joined with her friends. My little girl was off to chase her dreams, miles away from home. She smiled at us and began walking back to her dorm room and we walked to the SUV. Our oldest child, just gone like that. Off to show the world who Bailee Madison Reid was. As I looked back, I saw my little girl as a 5 year old going off to kindergarten, but she wasn't 5 and going to be home at 2. She was 18 and going to be home hopefully in November. Either way, 18 or 5, she was my little girl.

_**~*When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.<br>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!" *~<strong>_

_**2011  
><strong>"Bailee Madison Reid, what on earth are you doing?" I exclaimed as I walk into my bedroom to find Bailee wearing JJ's clothes and make-up._

_"I'm playing house, so I need to be Mommy!" Bailee said, giving me a smile. I smiled._

_"So is your baby doll supposed to be Kyle?" I asked._

_"Yeah! I'm gonna take care of Kyle while you catch all the bad guys Daddy!" Bailee said. I chuckled._

_"Well, I'm sure you can play house wearing your clothes and without wearing Mommy's make-up," I said, wiping the lipstick off of her lips. She took off the clothes and changed into her clothes. Kyle started crying._

_"Daddy, can I help you with Kyle?" Bailee asked._

_"Sure princess," I said. We walked into Kyle's room where he was crying loudly in his crib._

_"What's wrong with him? Did he hurt himself or something?" Bailee asked._

_"No, he needs a diaper change, but he doesn't know how to talk yet, so he can't tell us. He can only cry when he wants or needs something," I explained. I picked him up._

_"Did I do that?" Bailee asked._

_"Yeah. Everyone did it," I said. I placed Kyle down on the changing table and unbutton his pajamas. "Can you get me a diaper and wipes?"_

_"Coming right up Daddy!" Bailee said. She grabbed the diaper and wipes and handed them to me. I changed Kyle's diaper and rocked him back to sleep._

_"Thanks for your help princess. Kyle has to sleep, and so do you," I said._

_"Do I have to?" Bailee asked._

_"It's 8:30," I said._

_"Okay," Bailee said. She put her pajamas on and got into bed. "Can you read me a story?"_

_"Sure thing princess," I said. I start reading her favorite story, Cinderella, and she fell asleep. I left to go check on Kyle and find JJ feeding him on the rocking chair._

_"Bailee asleep yet?" JJ asked._

_"Yeah. Kyle?" I asked._

_"Almost there," JJ said. I gave her and Kyle a kiss and walk into the hall. I stop at the door decorated with pink princess wall decals and 'Bailee' spelt in pink sparkly letters. I walk in and kiss her forehead._

_"I love you princess," I whisper._

_"I love you more Daddy," Bailee whispers in her sleep._

_**~*Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world.  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.<strong>_

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<br>that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
>I know he'll say that he's in love.<br>But between you and me. He won't be good enough!*~**_

_**2027**_  
>Bailee came home for Christmas and bought her long time boyfriend Steven Lucas. I liked Steven. He was going to a different college in California to be an E.R. Physician. He had a 4.0 GPA, graduated high school with honors, and was a gentleman to my little girl. Bailee left the room, and Steven walked over to me.<p>

"Sir, I love Bailee with all my heart. I'll go out of my way to make her happy," Steven started. I knew where this was going. I gave the same speech to JJ's father 21 years ago, on this exact day as well.

"I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Steven said. I smile.

"Steven, you don't have to call me sir. Dad works just as well," I said. Steven was a good man for Bailee. I never saw her happier than she was with Steven.

_**2023**__  
>I knocked on Bailee's door. She no longer had princesses or fairies on her door, just 'Bailee's Room' in pink letters. I heard her crying, which broke my heart. I told her that Tyler was bad news, but she didn't believe me or JJ. She went out with him and found out he was cheating.<em>

_"Go away!" Bailee cried._

_"Princess, please just talk to me," I said._

_"Don't try to profile me dad! I'm not some victim for you to psychoanalyze!" Bailee said. I opened her door._

_"I don't need to be a profiler to know you're broken hearted princess," I said. I sat on her bed and put my arm around her._

_"I don't wanna talk," Bailee said._

_"How about this. I'll trade you 3 stories of my heartbreak if you tell me yours," I said._

_"Yeah right dad. Like anyone ever broke your heart," Bailee said._

_"It's true. I was a nerd. The one everyone hated. Being 12 in high school sucked. The hottest girl in the school told me to meet her in the football field during lunch. The football field is where people would meet during school to have sex in the locker rooms, so me being a boy who just discovered...things, jumped at the chance. Well, the football team tied me to the goalpost. Naked. The girl took a picture and everyone in the school saw it. I was so heartbroken and embarrassed," I said._

_"Go on," Bailee said._

_"My first girlfriend was Katharine Nichols. We were your age and we dated for a year. One night, she wanted to have sex with me. I wasn't ready because I had just finished my first 4 years of college and wasn't gonna ruin it by getting her pregnant, so, I told her no and she broke up with me," I said._

_"Over sex? How dumb," Bailee said._

_"That's 1997 for you," I said. "The last time was with your mom. We dated 2 years before getting married and having you. One night, I got really drunk with Morgan and I guess I said something really, really stupid and sexist about her and she was really hurt by it. She stayed at Emily's house with Garcia and she was mad at me. As soon as I got over my hangover, I realized JJ was no where to be found, so I called her and she called me a jerk and hung up. I explained to her I was drunk and didn't mean it and I begged on my knees for her to forgive me, and we made up."_

_"What happened with those girls?" Bailee asked._

_"Laurie, the really hot girl, was a victim I saved one day. She remembered me and was all over to me because she was single, but I had to leave because karma smacked her in the face when I told her I had to leave because my wife was in labor with the twins. Katharine is the proud single mother of 5 kids right now," I said. "And JJ is my badass wife...don't tell her I said that."_

_"I won't Daddy," Bailee said._

_"So what happened with Tyler?" I asked._

_"He was cheating on me with Hannah. An eighth grader! A Junior dating an eighth grader!" Bailee said._

_"He wasn't worth it. He's not your other half and isn't worth your tears," I said. "You're gonna end up heartbroken a few times, but one day the right boy is gonna come, you're gonna get married and have babies...when you're 43."_

_"Come on Daddy!" Bailee said. I gave her a kiss._

_"One day, Tyler is gonna be begging for you, but you're gonna have someone else who loves you so much," I said._

_**2028**_  
>Two weeks after Tyler, she met Steven, a transfer from London. And their getting married today. Walking her down the aisle, I looked at my princess. She's grown up. I hand her off to Tyler and sit with JJ. I watch Connor and Cody give the rings to the minister and Kyle lead them over to us. I watch them exchange rings. I watch them exchange vows. Then, I watch them kiss.<p>

Bailee Madison Lucas. Mrs. Bailee Madison Lucas. It seemed like just yesterday, she was Princess Bailee, my little girl playing dress up. It seems like just yesterday, she was Agent Reid, a pretend FBI agent, and Dr. Reid, Bailee pretending to be a doctor for criminals like her Daddy was. She grew up. She's 21 and off to start her own family now.

_**~*Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world.  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.*~<strong>_


End file.
